Roland Paerk
Biography Roland Paerk was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He placed 13th. He was killed by a poisoned kunai thrown by Holland Pratt. Storyline Season 1 Career Killers District 3's reaping has a different tone, as it is not a career district. The next tribute is Roland, who despite having his name in only once, was drawn. He cries and tries to run, but the peacekeepers drag him away from his family as he begs to stay. Party of 24 Billie and Roland follow, wearing outfits constructed of screens that play scenes from the previous winners from District 3. Roland cries and ducks to hide in the chariot, as the crowd continues to focus on the first two districts. Swim or Sink Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he doesn't want to die, and he just wants to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they don't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Bloodbathed The careers begin checking supplies, and Marks looks for Roland, who he finds hiding behind some crates. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. Cassen, who has remained hidden in one of the caves for the bloodbath, chooses to finally leave after realizing Marks would not be leaving. Roland tells Marks that the other careers scare him and that they should steal the supplies and leave. Marks disagrees, telling Roland that the careers will protect him and keep him safe. Roland attempts to walk off anyways, but Marks grabs him and shoves him back into the cornucopia. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Sunrise Just before dawn, Roland stirs and wakes before the other careers. He quickly stands up, grabs a small knife and a mallet out of his backpack and walks over to where Ice is sleeping. He carefully holds the knife above her eye, then mallets on it, sending it deep into her skull, and instantly killing her. Roland quickly packs his stuff and flees the scene. Holland sees Roland as he pokes his head out of a cave, causing him to sprint away in fear. Holland follows him out of curiosity, and so she might reunite with her alliance. Roland spots Marks as he heads down the beach closer to where Holland is searching for him. He bolts out of the bushes, but Holland throws her kunai, which barely grazes Roland, who manages to make it over to Marks in good shape, and lands in his arms. However, Marks notices the veins in Roland's arms turning black around the scratch. Roland cries out in agony and begs the audience to let him live, as the black slowly spreads up his arm. He begins to cough up blood and collapses on the ground. Marks tries to wash out the wound with water, but the poison continues to spread across his body. Blood begins to pour from Roland's eyes as he calls for his mother, the black veins now covering most of his body, then Blood fills his mouth. He tries to cough, however, after a few attempts, his ribs fold inwards, leaving him choking and sputtering as he finally dies. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 3